


The Story of Blu: Part 2

by GlennStarguard



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlennStarguard/pseuds/GlennStarguard
Summary: In this more serious story, we take a look at the life of Blu Berri, the son of PJ Berri and Sunny Funny. Blu is your happy-go-lucky 7 year old boy who loves to have fun and enjoy life. But when his world takes a darker, more serious turn, how will he and his family get through it?





	1. The Plan: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrevorTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrevorTheWriter/gifts).



> The original story belongs to TrevorTheWriter, whose's AO3 Page you can find here: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/TrevorTheWriter/pseuds/TrevorTheWriter
> 
> "Blu Berri" belongs to https://jamminb3ars.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please comment what you think.

Parappa was sitting alongside PJ, hoping that he hadn't seen him.

"Zzz...Mmmm..Chocolate...zzz" PJ snored in his dreams.

Parappa cracked a smile as his old friend slept, dreaming about food as he did years ago.

At least he still saw him as a friend.

He grabbed the TV Remote carefully, as it was standing besides PJ's arm. Then he switched to the news channel, and almost instantly something came up blaring into the speakers of the TV. "Breaking news! A drug dealer has been caught this Saturday!!" Rodney Greenblat, a human with now almost all of his hair grey, that had been broadcasting the news for Parappa Town for almost 30 years, announced.

But he looked back, making sure his friend didn't woke up, and then muted the channel, enabling the subtitles instead.

He felt relief, a heavy weight falling off of him, now that he just had to recover and everything would go back to normal. He felt hope inside him now..

Except it wasn't Jimmy.

"This afternoon, the famous drug dealer Slugotie has been caught and sent to jail Forever!" Greenblat announced as a camera pointed to a purple snake with shining red eyes, a cold grin, a green shirt, brown trousers, brown sandals, and a black hat was staring at him while Officer DonoDono, a man with a donut with vanilla frosting instead of a head, put the handcuffs on his hands, making him swear.

The little bit of hope that Parappa had inside his heart suddenly vanished away. Even though he had not to worry, because as soon as night striked, he would go out of his room and sell the jewelry he had stolen, hoping that it would give him at least $500, and that Jimmy wouldn't want more money. He had not planned anything, but surely he would come up for something.

"Hey, Parappa, what are you doing?" A sleepy voice said behind, as the couch creaked, meaning that PJ got up.

Parappa flinched, he thought PJ was asleep, what could've waken him up?

"Parappa?" PJ said again, this time with a concerned tone on his voice. Parappa turned around, faking a smile. "It's just that I...I..could not properly see the attire of the cowboy!. 

PJ stood still for some seconds. "That's the news channel." Parappa got up, with his head and shoulders down.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I thought that something interesting had happened, but it didn't.

"Hmm. A drug dealer caught. Was it the one you had problems with?" PJ said, with a mix of sadness, anger, and dissapointment, but with the same look on his eyes.

"No, it's not him. But don't worry, the other one doesn't know where I am. So we're cool." Parappa lied.

PJ glared at him, as if knowing he was lying, but Parappa hoped he didn't. And he didn't.

Parappa heard the door open, and rushed to it, thinking that one of Jimmy's goons or Jimmy himself were standing at it. He ended up face to face with Sunny, which ignored him  
and went to the living room to greet her husband.

"I'm back!" She said with her usual, happy tone in her voice, that she would not have used if she was saying it to him.

"Uncle Parappa! We're back!" Blu came moments after Sunny, while eating some grapes. "Do you want one of these?"

"No thanks, buddy" Since he started doing Zen, he hadn't felt hunger. Which was making him look like a living tattoo.

"You know what? I changed my mind, give me one, just one. Parappa said while Blu put two grapes in his hand.

"The more, the better!" Blu said.

"Heh, thank you." Parappa said as he ate them without chewing.

"Mom told me so many things about you!" Blu said in a happy tone, like her mother's. But that didn't make Parappa happy at all. 

It stunned him. While he started daydreaming about what Sunny could've said to him, he overheard their conversation.

"So, what's for lunch?" A Sleepy PJ asked as Sunny kissed him.

"I bought some donuts! And I'll make some pancakes! Sunny said as she smiled.

"Jackpot! My favorite foods! PJ said with extreme happiness in his face.

"It's like every food is your favorite ." Said Sunny while nuzzling him.

 

"I guess you're right?" PJ asked, while cracking a silly smile and opening the box and grabbing two. 

"Oh you should have said that we could grab them now!" Blu said while going with her mom, and grabbing two donuts.

When he came back and gave Parappa a donut he was telling Parappa everything, but he didn't pay attention.

 

"And that you once outrapped Dogminem! But you ended up tripping while you were doing your victory dance! Hey, are you listening?"

"Oh, oh, yeah, that's right, I did all of that!" He said, remembering that particular moment.

"Oh! Does that mean that you once broke into Dad's house?" Said Blu, surprised.

"Oh, well...I.." 

Almost in cue, he got an answer. "Oh you totally have to teach me how to do that!" Blu said while giggling.

"Why would you break into your own house? Do you want to steal your own food?" Parappa asked.

Blu Berri started staring at the ceiling for a few moments. "Well that's one way to put it?" He stood

It was not an uncomfortable silence, yet an extreme one, only to be cut out by Sunny. "Lunch's ready!" She said.

As soon as Sunny said that, Blu came rushing into the kitchen. 

He had not felt hunger in a while, and he was already full with the donut and the two grapes, surprisingly. But he started feeling weak and dizzy. He needed to eat. So he went to the kitchen, and sat alongside Blu.

Parappa was looking at his pancakes, the pancakes and the chocolate syrup on the plate forming a happy face. He smiled and then began eating.

"I was planning to go see Katy and Lammy again." Sunny told PJ.

"Oh! Oh! Can I go?" Blu was always willing to go visit his aunts and his Uncle, but now that his Uncle was living with him, he didn't have to worry about letting him down.

"Sure, you can, sweetie" Sunny said as she smiled. "Honey, would you..?" 

"Yes, don't worry." Parappa knew they were talking about him again.

"Is anything wrong?" Blu said, concerned as he saw everyone's faces a little worried.

"Don't worry hun, It's nothing" Sunny said as she got up and picked up everyone's dishes.

This wasn't good for Parappa, as his plan was now slightly troubled. But at the same time PJ would be asleep, so he could sneak. But if PJ woke up and didn't see him.. Well, maybe he could understand that too.

As soon as Blu got in the car and quickly put on his seatbelt, Sunny turned around. "You stay here." And she got into the car, too. It was like she could read minds, especially HIS mind.


	2. The Plan: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parappa is looking for a way to sneak out of the house.

It was only one hour since Sunny was driving into town, and they were already seeing the bright yellow lights of the city.

"When I'm older, besides taking care of the ranch, I want to rap, like Uncle Parappa!" Blu said, enthusiastic.

But Sunny wasn't any happy to hear that. She would not let him down, but also wouldn't let him become a drugster like the only rapper she knew.

"It's okay sweetie, sure you can. But you need to know one thing before.." She then proceeded to explain her son what to do and what to not do.

"Once upon a time, Parappa and I were hanging out. He used to be nicer back then." She told her son, remembering things from over a decade ago.

"Oh, I get it," Blu said while he cracked a smile. "But what do you mean with "nicer"? He is already awesome!" 

"People change over time sometimes, and I... I don't know. It would be weird if you ended up just like him." Sunny said as she looked at his son from the mirror.

"......What do you mean? I know I already asked it but..Is there a problem if I end up like him?" Blu said while he started thinking of all the bad things that Parappa had done. (According to him, nothing.) "He is good, but..was he bad?"

"Look Blu...There is a reason for which Parappa and I broke up...When Parappa was around your age, he started having a thing for rapping. He would always rap when he had the chance, and he was a fun person to hang with... But things changed a bit. When we were in highschool, he started missing classes, taking days off frequently, just so he could rap.." She remembered one time in which Parappa got detention for missing classes for 3 weeks, and blamed it on everyone.

The next minutes were silent. Not because Blu was sad. Actually, he was thinking on how to get free time to rap when he was older. He thought of Parappa as a good person, and wanted to be just like him. Sunny knew that.

 

 

Meanwhile, PJ already took a nap, and even if it wasn't that long, he wasn't sleepy, much to Parappa's dismay.

"So, um, do you think that the burglars are still in your house?" PJ asked, uncomfortable with the silence.

Parappa didn't want to speak about that, but he didn't tell PJ exactly what happened. Not that he could, he would get sent to his apartment and he didn't want that. Besides, if he did, well..He'd see...

He remembered how Jimmy obliterated Boxxy. And how it was his fault. How him, that would always give him motivational speech and sick beats was now just pieces of plastic, buttons and metal scattered around his abandoned apartment. How it was one of the only friends he had left, and he was now gone forever.

"Whoa, hey, calm down, sorry, I'm sorry" PJ apologized quickly, as Parappa was crying.

"It's just not h-him, PJ..It's.." Parappa said between sobs.

"It's okay, calm down" PJ said while hugging him. "We're still here with you."

"Yes, but they aren't! Mushi, my dad, my mom, Chop Chop, Boxxy, they... They...." Parappa was shaking.

"But you still have us, Parappa." PJ couldn't think of anything else. As much as he wanted to help him, it was impossible. Parappa had been through a lot of stuff, and the only way Parappa could face that was learning it was okay. Even though it was not. 

"I do. But.." Parappa didn't know what to say either. He decided to try to calm down and let his friend calm down too, as he saw his eyes widen a little, which meant he was taking it really seriously. "We're here Parappa, don't worry." PJ comforted Parappa. "..Thank you." "Hey!! Aunty!!" Blu screamed after pushing the doorbell 5 times.

Sunny couldn't help to crack a smile as Katy opened the door while laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't find the keys!" She said enthusiastically.

"Oh, it's alright, it has happened to me as well" Sunny said as she realized her friend kept the same energy that she had 12 years ago.

"Yes, remember when we had to sleep in the car?" Blu asked.

"I...'d rather not remember that." Sunny replied to her son. Which made Katy snort.

Sunny came to Katy's house to give her some berries, and to explain why Parappa was a terrible roomate. Or maybe it was that she hated him and he was actually not that bad. She didn't care anymore.

But as much as Katy loved Parappa (As a friend, of course) She would not have him in his house. He had tried to flirt with Lammy multiple times, even though they were already a couple. She would not let that happen again. Besides, Lammy was really afraid of him, as he had fought with their band once for not letting him perform with them.

Lammy was playing some riffs, and Blu joined her by trying to turn them into raps. They continued doing that while Katy and Sunny spoke on the other room.

 

"So... Parappa, are you hungry or..?" PJ said while rubbing his stomach. "I sure am.. I mean, that should be good, right? Like.. Like I'm getting over with my withdrawal." Parappa said while frowning. "Wanna get a bite at the Chunky Burger?" PJ said, with his traditional smile. "Sure, why not? Wait, that place still exists?" Parappa answered him while laughing. "You know what I want, I'll have everything that is from here," PJ said while pointing to a corner of the menu, "To here", he continued while pointing to another corner. "Uh, I.. I want a Chunky Burger and a Small soda." Parappa ordered while seeing PJ deepthroat his food. "It's as delicious as it was 12 years ago 

Parappa didn't know what to say. "L-Like what?"

"C'mon, I'm joking." PJ said while yawning. "As long as the house doesn't burn I'm okay." He said, as he went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

It was his chance. He quickly took the jewelry, hid it inside his still baggy pants, and carefully jumped out of the window.

He then realized he had no plan yet.

He went to Diana's Diamond Land. The only one in Parappa town. At 6 blocks away. He was running, hoping that PJ would sleep in the shower, or sleep after showering. But it was a little risky. Due to assaults, instead of being greeted by Diana herself, you would be inspected by at least 8 bodyguards. But he didn't knew that until he entered.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A fat human with a tuxedo, yellow short hair and a big nose jokingly said. "Y'look like one of those drug addicts. But lemme tell ya, if y'wanna steal some stuff, you beat us first."

"Yeah!" A skinnier human with dark hair and blue eyes confronted Parappa too.

"Not only us, I mean ALL of us!" The fat guy said as a hyena, a tiger, a flower with blue petals, a yellow bear and a red cockroach approached him.

"No! Wait! I'm not here to steal! I'm here to sell!" Parappa said, trying to avoid a fight.

"We barely have any customers, you think we're gonna buy your...uh..druggy stuff?" The fat guy said while grabbing Parappa from his sweatshirt.

"Hey! What are you guys doing!?" A girl with a diamond for a head said while the fat guy released Parappa, which made him fall roughly 3 feet on his back.

"Sorry! We just got carried away!!" The fat guy said as he pretended to act like an innocent baby.

"It's okay. I'll fire you later" Diana said, which made the fat guy shrink. "So, what are you here for?"

Parappa pulled out one the rings.

"Oh my! Is that made of carbonellium from Burks city?" Diana said, overreacting.

"Ah. Well--"

"Yes, I can give you 40 dollars for that" Diana said while shrugging.

Parappa pulled out the other ring.

"You were doing really good but that just seems to be silver. I would give you 10 dollars, but I'll give you 20 if you go get a plastic surgery." 

That made everyone laugh, and Parappa tried his best to keep his laugh, but he failed.

But he was not satisfied. He needed 500 dollars, not 60. And if he was late, Jimmy would keep asking him for even more money. He pulled out the bracelet.

"Wait, let me see this from a closer point of view. Yes, yes..Ooh.."

Parappa's tail was now swinging, and he was visibly happy. 

"I'll give you 60." Diana said, now tired.

But Parappa knew that the necklace would give him hundreds of dollars. That's why he reserved it. He would have pulled it out...if he had it.

He checked all of his pockets 3 times each, and was now sweating. Tears beginning to form in his eyes as he realized that he stole something and didn't help at all.

He clearly saw something different in the fat guy, but he didn't know what. It wasn't his tuxedo. It had always looked painfully small. It wasn't his pants either, which actually looked like shorts on him. It wasn't his boots. Those looked nice, actually. 

Wait. He didn't have Sunny's necklace before, did he? The sadness in him quickly became anger, as he started plainly barking at him and trying to rip it off of him.

"Hey, what the hell? He went into berserk mode for that?" The hyena said.

"Wait, what is berserk mode?" The fat human said, never hearing that term before.

"Oh, you see, some of us animals have strong emotions. And when they are stronggg, we just...Start doing this, uh, instinct stuff? It's like getting drunk." The hyena said, confused as well. "Basically, don't be such an asshole and give that back to him."

Although the human was having fun, he gave back the necklace to Parappa. Who, in turn, became normal again, besides still being red.

"Oh. Oh no. Is this?" This was the first time he saw Diana actually shocked.

"Look, I don't know how did you get the Mother's necklace, but if we keep it as a secret between us, I can give you 2500 bucks. How about that, huh? Do you want 3000? 5000? 10000!?" Now it was Diana who was begging Parappa.

"Eh, 5000 will suffice, thank you" Parappa said, not knowing the importance of that to everyone, especially to Sunny.

"YES! YES! THANK YOU! AWESOME!" Diana was bouncing on her spot, then she suddenly stopped, went to a hidden room on the wall, and gave Parappa 5120 dollars. Which he easily stuffed into his pockets. The henchmen exchanged weird looks, and then made way for Parappa to exit.

Before Parappa was totally out he could heard "Million" but he didn't pay attention. He couldnt anymore. Since his first addiction, his reflexes had become really slower. He could still rap, but he couldn't grab something tossed to him.

When he was on his way back, he saw a familiar lizard hiding inside some bushes, that quickly got up while his two henchmen towered above him.

"Hey, bitch. Didn't expect to see you here. How ya doing with my money?" He said as the two humans blocked Parappa's trayectory.

"What are YOU doing here?" Parappa asked, thinking Jimmy had been stalking him.

"Well, I could ask you the same. You're not guiding some cops to me, are you?" He replied as he pointed his switchblade to him.

"Of course not! You know I neede--"

"Yes we can stop now. Can you answer my other question?" Jimmy said, clearly desperate.

"Oh, right, I have the money right here. I..,I can give it to you now if you want to. Just leave me alone. Please..

"Did you steal a bank?" Jimmy said, while pointing a gun and then shooting at the sign from the one a few blocks away.

"No, I sold something! I--"

"Well, let's see. Lift him up." Jimmy said as the two humans grabbed Parappa by his feet and made him drop all of the money.

"Thank you!" Jimmy said as he pickpocketed 5000 dollars, leaving Parappa with only 120.

"Hey! Wait! You stole! I only owed you 500!"

"Well what did you expect? I'm a fucking criminal! Be thankful that you're alive and with money, unlike that buddy of yours..." Jimmy taunted.

Parappa tried to hold his tears, and he succeeded somehow.

"Heh, I'm just joking. Would you go away before I kill you too?" Jimmy said, containing the fact that he was no longer in bankrupt thanks to him.

"If you ever want some more Zen just come here and one of my henchmen will give you some. If you try to kill him we'll torture you until death though" Jimmy said as he chuckled.

"And why would I do that?" Parappa asked him.

"I don't know, but you will. There's no such thing as a recovery." He said. "Now would you get out of here before I puke? You look even worse."

Parappa went back to the house. He didn't forget that Jimmy killed Boxxy, but he was grateful that he didn't ask him for more money.

 

If only he knew that Sunny was back, PJ was awake and they were waiting for him...


	3. NOT A CHAPTER :C

Announcement: I haven't been updating lately, I'm sorry. I have about 40% of the next chapter done, which will be the last one. I stopped because just as I was writing the final chapter I realized it's just unnecesary drama. I've been thinking of how the real characters would react to plot situations instead of me getting them OOC (Out Of Character)

I have also been thinking about the details in Trevor's fic, and how they would make some extra dialogue.

The first version of the chapter involved Blu realizing how bad Parappa was (Not much), but that seemed really sad. I think Blu didn't deserve it, so I took it out, but that leaves a hole in "Where is Blu if he is on the house with Sunny, PJ, and Parappa?"

I'll be also adding Katy's and Lammy's reactions to said situations.

I also realized that fic has been focusing more on Parappa even if Blu is the Main Character. I'll have that fixed on the next chapter. But I'll just be correcting grammatical errors on the two chapters and adding some details, I won't delete anything.

The next chapter will be bigger than the first two combined, with at least 4000 words.

After I finish I'll be planning to make extra chapters about small things like Blu in highschool or some of the teacher's Backstories (Colonel Noodleeeeee), which, if supported, may turn into separate fics (If I get permission from JamminB3ars for the ones involving Blu, that is)

If you're not satisfied with the end of the fic, I may write an alternate ending or continue.

Stay tuned, I'm trying my best to make it good


End file.
